Like Nothing Else
by Finding Yesterday
Summary: And I just looked at it like it was nothing else. [BtVS Season 7/AtS Season 4 Alternate Universe]


"Hey! Buddy! Com' on, you should be partin' or dancin'. The Slayer's dead, man!"

And I couldn't help but to give a chuckle. Stupid imbecile. I don't think any of them will ever get the big picture. Hell, I didn't either. I didn't care.

I *loved* her. I fucking loved her. Fucked her too. First I was an addiction...then. Then I was a replacement. I'm not stupid, not like this premature nanny, who probably isn't even fifty yet. I could tell every time she looked at me after...after we became a couple? I don't think we ever were that. No, after we admitted the dependency we had on each other.

Every time she looked at me, every time she said "I love you", she was looking at *him* not me. Never me. I don't she ever got to see me. I don't think she knew herself who she saw when she saw me. I'm a vampire with a soul, but not the one she wanted.

Damn you Angel.

You held her heart, and you fucking fell in love with the former bitch of Sunnydale. Then she ended up being evil, and tricked you into becoming Angelus again.

Smart choice, 'ol pal. Very smart choice there.

I bet Angelus just loved her to death though. Someone as powerful, evil, and twisted as him. Not only that, she was right under your nose and you never suspected a goddamn thing. Yeah, I bet Angelus fucking loved her more than you did. 

I guess she ended being even a bigger bitch than she was in Sunnydale. Kinda of wish she stopped by and visited for a while. Buffy probably would have loved to have punched in her pretty little face a few times.

Sometimes she would cry, did you know that? Never said why, but I knew. I held her then, but what I would have given to see her happy...

And they're all fucking dead now. She must have been smiling when she died this time. All her goddamn friends were dead for the final battle. She was the last. The last everything. The last Slayer, the last Scooby, the last chance. Time, this was her last death.

I bet she's happy now. I hope she's fucking happy now. Sure as hell, she deserves it. Wouldn't you agree, Angel?

And the damn bartender finally gets my drink in. But I lost my damn appetite. And I just looked at it like it was nothing else.

"Yes, to party...to be joyful. The Slayer is dead, and she isn't coming back. I bet you all are just happy and peachy about that. Nothing to fear now." 

And someone laughed. A mildly desperate, sarcastic laugh. A laughed from someone who knew too much to give a damn anymore. And there he was, sitting next to me, sipping hard whiskey. Bastard and stupid. He was human and here he was aggravating a vampire. While being young, ignorant, and stupid ass vampire, still a vampire and most vampires can take out most humans in less than a blink of an eye.

I say he has a death wish.

Not like I could fucking blame him. This world is going to hell, if it wasn't all the way there already. Not like there was any damn way to tell. I honestly believe now that the Powers That Fuck Everyone Over made this to be a hell dimension. 

The bastard barely turned to look at the imbecile, and gave another chuckle.

"You don't know, do you? Too weak minded to understand the Slayer's destruction will bring? The world that we know is ending. Not very long before the last of it is barely holding on. The Slayer kept this world alive." 

Well, bastard does know a few things after all. At least too know that even being the source of all evil, The First wasn't really that bright. Or maybe it was. Maybe it was just too fucking tired of the same thing over and over again.

A black hat comes and tries to conquer and/or destroy world. A few white hats come along and save it from immediate doom. Neither one noticing the connection between them. Why not just screw up the whole fucking circle, and just get rid of the damn white hats.

Of course, there's a bloody connection between them. Can't have one without the other, and there you have it, that's how you get rid of the First Evil. You get rid of the Slayer line. The embodiment of good and justice.

Like that one fucking anime.

"Who in the name of hell are you?"  
  
Think the insult went past imbecile here. Of course, many things go past imbecile. Kind of feel sorry for bastard, having to put up with imbecile. But hey, he got into it.

Bastard is smiling now. Don't know why the fuck he should be smiling, imbecile here is getting ready to kill him if he just doesn't shut the fuck up.

Of course, imbecile might kill him anyway.

"What's it to you?"

Holy fuck. Well, bastard. You have more to you that what meets the eye. Unless, the eye looks at the side with the vampire teeth scars first.

Bastard, I have to say, if you managed to survive whoever the hell bit you, you could probably dust imbecile. Not like that would be a big achievement. Any vampire hunter could probably take imbecile. 

Hmm...Bastard. I smell blood on your hands, now. Sixth sense, you know? So how many people have you killed?

Two...Three? No, four. 

And countless demons and vampires.

Stupid imbecile. Almost feel sorry for him. Didn't even stand a chance. Went the other way this time, in less than a blink of an eye, bastard had dusted imbecile.

"Bloody idiot."

Caught an English accent that time. Made a mistake, bastard. Sounded American 'till then. 

And I go back to my blood. Human blood. Not going to ask where the bar got it.

Don't give a damn. Buffy probably would be disappointed if she was here.

But fuck, she's dead.

__

End?

~`~

Note: Damn plot bunny wouldn't let me go. So sue me. Did anyone guess who 'bastard' was? 

Disclaimer: Do I look like Joss Whedon to you? I didn't think so. I don't own anything here, except the weird little plot whose bunny had a wicked bite. 


End file.
